


[podfic] creative processes

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This work is super funny and I'm hoping I did it justice!
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Sam Seaborn





	[podfic] creative processes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [certain processes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480163) by [vlieger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlieger/pseuds/vlieger). 



> This work is super funny and I'm hoping I did it justice!

Listen to [certain processes](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HM8c1noKufNQClCts6f3KmdJfxfrfVBk/view?usp=drivesdk). Length is 12:12. 


End file.
